The socket used with conventional wrenches typically has a drive hub provided with a square opening for receiving a square drive shank provided on a socket wrench. However, sockets have also been developed which have a cylindrical opening projecting coaxially through the drive hub for accommodating an elongate threaded rod, in which case the drive hub typically has an exterior hex surface for driving engagement within a drive opening formed in a special-type socket wrench. With this latter type socket, it is known to provide the drive hub of the socket with an O-ring which exteriorly surrounds the hex surface for engagement within an annular recess formed in the drive wheel of the socket wrench to axially secure the socket to the wrench, or conversely an O-ring is mounted on the drive wheel for engagement with an annular groove on the drive hub.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a socket of this latter type, which socket includes an improved ball detent associated with the drive part so as to permit securement within a drive wrench while at the same time maximize the diameter of the through opening so as to accommodate a larger diameter rod therethrough.
In the improved socket of this invention, accordingly to a preferred embodiment, the drive hub of the socket has a cylindrical opening of maximum diameter extending axially therethrough in coaxial communication with the socket part. The hub part has an exterior surface, such as a hexagonal surface, for driving engagement with a wrench. A ball detent is associated with the sidewall defining the hub part. The ball detent includes a bore extending through the sidewall of the hub part, which bore is of a tapered configuration having a minimum diameter opening where it communicates with a flat of the hex surface. A ball is confined in the bore and has a diameter which exceeds the minimal diameter of the bore, so that a small portion of the ball projects outwardly of the opening beyond the exterior flat surface. A spring, preferably a C-spring, is confined within the through opening and has a shallow dimple for engaging an inner portion of the ball to urge it radially outwardly so that the ball is held in position by the smaller diameter mouth of the bore. When the socket is inserted into a wrench, the ball deflects inwardly against the resiliency of the spring to permit passage into the wrench opening, which spring urges the ball outwardly into engagement with the associated detent groove or recess formed in the drive wheel of the wrench.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with structures of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.